I'm Dead
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: Percy has a fight with Annabeth, later that night he is killed. By what and by whom no one knows. What they don't know is that Percy is still alive being held captive after his so called "Death". Luke is alive and seems to know a lot about this. Could he be the one who captured Percy? Read and find out! Rated Teen for Violence and Yaoi.


I'm Dead

Ok everyone hello again! **This **time I'm here with some Percy Jackson Fan Fiction. The pairing for this one will be a mystery! all I can say is it have several one-sided feelings all involving Percy. Percy you son of a gun! **REVIEW** people and I just might make a Harry Potter Fan Fiction next. Who can say?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They had a fight, Percy and Annabeth had fights before but not quite like this one. A new demigod had come to the camp, he was a thin useless looking kid. Annabeth and Percy argued about him. Annabeth thought that he was useless and should be taken home, Percy thought the he should be given a chance.

"No!" Annabeth shouted, "He's worthless and he'll drag us down!"

Percy couldn't believe what Annabeth was saying "You said the same thing about me when I first got here, but look at me now!"

Annabeth didn't say anything. Percy left her cabin slamming the door behind him. Annabeth fell to the ground thinking _What have I done?_

With Percy

He couldn't believe Annabeth! How could she be s-so heartless! This was not the Annabeth he had come to love and respect. He needed to think. He walked near the lake sitting on the beach for a while. Something behind him moved and he turned around his pen/sword Reptide drawn. Things that seemed like octopus tentacles grabbed onto his legs dragging him into the forest. He tried to cut them but Reptide was taken from his grasp by another tentacle. He tried to call on the ocean but it didn't work, he screamed and thought _This is the end._

With Annabeth

Annabeth heard Percy's screams. She woke up and grabbed her weapons waking everyone in her cabin. Hearing Percy's scream again the whole cabin rose and ran into the forest. They didn't have to look for long. Percy's blood covered the forest floor turning the green plants a sickly red color. Finally they found Percy, his body was on the forest floor a huge branch stabbed into his heart. Blood poured out of the wound his eyes wide in shock, Reptide was stuck in a tree. Percy had put up a fight but whatever it was beat him and killed him. Annabeth and many other campers fell to their knees. Grover ran out of the trees and into the clearing. Tears shown in his eyes, he had known long before them that this would happen he felt Percy's pain but he was too late. Running to his best friend he hugged Percy's lifeless body. Annabeth fell behind him and took Percy's hand. The two of them and many others crying for the lost demigod. Percy Jackson hero of Olympus son of the sea god was dead. Chiron came and tried to tell Grover and Annabeth they had to move the body.

But whenever they tried to move Grover he just cried harder and screamed "No, No, No!"

In the shadows a figure held a unconscious and very much alive Percy Jackson in its arms. With one chuckle it was gone.

...

In Olympus

News of Percy Jackson's death soon arrived Olympus. Poseidon made earth quakes and rose the tide of the seas when he heard the news _Why? Why must it be Percy my one and only human child?_ he cried silent tears while the other gods were shocked. Who dare kill one of the children of the Big Three? The funeral was soon after, the Fates came to take Percy's body. Every demigod that Percy met was there. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Zoe, Reyna, Nico di Angelio (is that right?), and even Octavian was invited. Each one of them attended, everyone had their head hung low, crying. They had all had a connection with Percy weather they hated each other or were very close friends. The gods were there as well.

The Fates were about to take Percy's body when Poseidon said "Wait! I want to say one last good-bye." 

The doors of the chamber burst open, "You won't have to."

Everyone's face showed signs of distaste. Poseidon hissed "You!"

The figure walked towards the coffin "Yes me"

And there stood Luke Castellan grinning at all of them.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ha! didn't expect **THAT** did you?! Yes in my version Luke is still alive how will be explained later. So yeah that's chapter 1 hope to see you all again in Chapter 2! **REVIEW**! People!

May the Force be with You,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


End file.
